Revenge on Leo
by dondena
Summary: A girl in the Foot sees Leo kill one of the Foot, now wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

One summer night, the guys were out fighting the Foot again, but there was also a young woman with them in a Foot suit. She was out with her brother that night and the others. She wasn't ready for the full face off against the turtles yet. She hadn't had the complete training to do so. She had just wanted to be along, but when they ran into the turtles, she took cover.

She was of Japanese origins.

While she was watching all the fighting, she wasn't sure which ninja was her brother. But she could tell the turtles apart from the weapons they fought with and different mask colors.

The girl was worried about her brother. She was also most concerned about the blue masked turtle, since he fought real well with katanas.

Then, the next thing she knew, there was a loud male scream, and the blue masked turtle had his sword in the stomach of one of the ninjas. The girl thought she had recognized the scream.

Leo removed his katana, and now, since most of the ninjas were unconscious, the four turtle brothers took off into the night.

The girl came over to the ninjas after the turtles were gone. She took off her mask, and came over to the injured one. She took off his mask to see who had been hurt.

And there, before her very eyes, was her brother! The lead turtle had killed him! He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. She took it that he had died instantly and didn't suffer. But to her, her brother was her hero. Her only family left, and that was why she had had to join the Foot too.

But now, the girl vowed vengeance on the one who did this to him!

She went to the leader of the Foot, Karai, the new Shredder, for permission to bring this turtle in.

"Mistress Karai, I must speak to you about my brother." The girl bowed.

"What about your brother? I am busy." Karai said.

"He was killed tonight Mistress. By one of the turtles."

Now that got her attention. "Which turtle?"

"I don't know his name, but he wears the blue mask, and fights with katanas. I saw him do it!"

Karai looked angrily to the side. "Leonardo!"

"I want revenge on him for killing my brother!" The girl screamed at her.

Karai looked back at her. The girl truly did have the same evil mad with grief look in her eyes as she did for the turtles who had taken a family member away. But this young one only had it for Leonardo.

"Very well. I will have the men bring Leonardo in, and you can do as you please with him." Karai told her.

"Bring in his brothers too, but just lock them up. I will have my time with Leonardo, then let his own family see what's done to him! I already have thought up what I'm going to do to him!"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was going to deal with her brother's funeral and such before she was able to deal with the turtle that had caused her this pain. She had insurance to pay for it since she worked for a very rich woman.

Then the men were given their orders to go out and find the turtles, bringing them all back alive, but Leonardo would be brought to the girl immediately.

The ninjas began the hard road of trying to find the turtles. Karai ordered them brought back awake. The girl wanted Leo fully awake when she met him in person for the first time.

It was a full 3 months of fighting, running away from the Foot, before the Foot was able to get the turtles in a good fight. Hun managed to get the baby of the bunch, Mikey, in a throat hold, before Don, Leo, and Raph would surrender. "Drop your weapons! Or your wise cracking friend says goodbye!"

Mikey was trying to breath, and the trio knew that Hun wasn't kidding. They all looked angrily at Hun, and dropped their weapons. "Now let him go Hun!" Leo demanded.

"Good boys. Get them!" Hun ordered.

Leo, Don, and Raph angrily let the ninjas grab their arms and pull them behind their backs. It was only then, when their arms were restrained that he released Mikey, and his arms were pulled back too.

Then each turtle heard this from one man behind him. "Now, move it, Turtle!"

They all reluctantly moved down from the rooftops and were put into a truck. They had no idea where they were being taken to, but more than likely, just back to Foot headquarters.

The ropes had been tied very tightly around their arms. Beginning to cut into the skin just about as they struggled to get their hands free. They wanted to try to be able to get away the instant the doors opened. But the ropes were too tight. They weren't budging. So all they could do was sit and wait.

It wasn't a long drive. As the boys figured, Foot headquarters. The doors to the back of the truck opened and four ninjas each came in and got them. They were pulled to their feet and were let loose to jump out of the truck, but were taken a hold of again and led inside. None of them wanted to be here.

Once inside, the brothers looked around and would make sure to keep details on which way they were being taken. All four were taken quite a distance before they reached an intersection of two hallways. That was when the grip on Don, Raph, and Mike's arms increased more. They found out why.

Leo was being dragged away. Even the grip on his arms had tightened. "Let me go!" Leo shouted at his captors.

"Leo!" Raph tried to follow, but he was held back. Don and Mikey were worried too and tried to struggle free as well. What did they want with their leader?

But of course, they knew that Karai always wanted to deal with Leo first before she would deal with any of them. But this time was different. Someone else wanted Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Don, Raph, and Mikey were dragged one way, while Leo was pulled another. He was sure he was being taken to some place where Karai was planning to torture him somehow. But he would be strong for his brothers. At least they were here too, but he dreaded that the Foot would hurt them too.

The trio was taken to a room where the ropes were cut off and they were pushed hard onto the floor. Then the door was locked behind them. Raph tried to bust it down when he got back up again. "You so much as harm Leo, you'll be sorry when I get outta here!" He yelled angrily.

Don and Mikey wanted out too, but didn't want to get in his way. They rubbed their wrists to get the circulation back.

Raph stopped when he knew he wasn't going to break the door down. "We have to rescue Leo."

"We will Raph. But first, we have to find a way to get out of this room." Don said.

"I'm amazed they even took the ropes off our hands and didn't tie us down again." Mikey said.

"They probably will Mikey. But we won't let them do it without a fight." Don said.

"Especially if they do something to Leo!" Raph growled.

Leo was taken to a room that seemed to be a torture room, but there was no medical table to be tied down to. But he did see a pole in the middle of the room. He was taken to it. Leo had a feeling he was going to be tied to it.

He tried to struggle some more to not be tied up to it, but he was pulled to it anyway, then he heard a sword slice and his hands suddenly felt loose. But the ninjas still had a hold on his arms. They didn't let go.

Now they pulled on his arms harder than before. Leo winced at the pain he was feeling in his shoulders from all this pulling. And now, that his shell was up against the pole, his arms were once again pulled behind him. He felt more rope being bound to his wrists behind the pole. They were bound tightly.

"Now that that's done, the rest is up to the girl." One man said.

Leo heard him, but just figured he was talking about Karai. What other girl would be serving here in the Foot? It would have to be a stupid one. Living and serving the Foot was no way to live.

The ninjas left the room. Leo now began to try to get his hands free, but the rope was too tight again. Now he was just awaiting what kind of torture was planned for him. He had been left standing up. His thoughts drifted to his brothers.

Was this happening to them too? He hoped not. And the thing was, that they never knew, Leo didn't know what the Foot wanted with him. At least not personally at this time. He had no idea how bad it was going to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Karai went to the girl's room. "Leonardo is ready for you now."

"Good. I'll will go and do my worst." She said.

"What do you plan on doing to him?"

"Just some beating on him first, then some cutting on him to make him suffer even more. I want him to suffer before he dies!"

Leo continued trying to get loose. Being in a room wouldn't be so bad if he had been left loose. But then, he would attack anyone who came in to see him. He would find his brothers and they would get out of here.

It had been nighttime when he and bros were attacked and brought back here. A light was on here in his room.

His arms and wrists ached from struggling. He gave them a rest. It was clear he wasn't going to get loose. Then he heard his door opening. He looked over at the door.

A short ninja walked into the room. Some other taller ones accompanied him. Then Leo saw the figure. It looked more female. But she was too short to be Karai. But then, he also noticed the weapons being carried by a ninja behind her. He wasn't liking this one bit.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. "And what do you want with me?"

"First time I am saying your name… Leonardo." She said. "And as for what I want with you: revenge!"

She said it in such a way that it made him wince a little. "Revenge for what? I never did anything to you."

"Not to me. But you did to a brother of mine. You killed my brother!"

"I have never killed anyone!" Leo said.

"I saw you do it with my own eyes! So don't give me that!"

"All the ninjas are the same to me. Killing monsters that only live to kick our shells in!" Leo retorted.

"My brother was special to me. He was my only family. I saw you stab him over 3 months ago! With one of your swords! Now you are going to pay the price."

"And you never told me who you are."

"Fine. If you must know, then my name is Hotaru." She said. "Turn his mask around. I don't want him to see what I'm going to do to him."

One of the ninjas who had nothing in his hands approached the scared turtle. Leo tried to keep his head away from him, but he was grabbed by the mask tails, his head held still as his mask was turned so he couldn't see.

Leo was real good at interpreting his environment, what was going on and when to strike at an enemy even when he had turned his mask around before, but now was a little different. His hands were restrained and he could do nothing to defend himself. His legs were still loose, but he had to know where to kick at.

Once Leo's mask was turned around, Hotaru took off her mask. She wanted full vision to be able to do this. And she also didn't want Leo seeing her face. She now gestured with her hand for the bag to be brought up.

Leo could hear stepping. He silently gulped. His heart was racing. He had quickened his breathing. What was she going to do to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**The torture begins. Not typical torture, but enjoy.**

Hotaru noticed the turtle's breathing was heavier. It was obvious to her that he was expecting something bad coming. Good. Because he wasn't leaving here without a lot of pain.

The ninja man held the bag out to her, and she picked up a weapon that the turtles' own human friend, Casey, used. But this wasn't Casey's bag. He hadn't even been with them tonight. A hard metal baseball bat. It had been newly made on her orders.

Hotaru had no idea how hard she could hit him, then she asked her friends in a whispered voice. "How good does that shell protect his stomach?" (She didn't know that the belly shell is called a plastron.)

Leo could hear whispering, but couldn't make it out.

"It does protect it good enough, but I have seen the Mistress' own father give a good kick in the gut, and it's just about no more as if the shell wasn't there. The bat will be good. It will hurt him." The man whispered back.

"Good." She said, and now she prepared for the torture.

Leo heard more footsteps and could sense he was being approached now. A chill went down his spine. What was she going to do? Torturing him, he figured, would be better for the enemy if he was laying down on a table, but he was in a slight relief to be standing.

Hotaru looked at the turtle's stomach, she was wanting to hurt the same spot on him as he had hurt on her brother, killing him. She looked at the bat, felt how hard the metal was, which was good and heavy, so it wouldn't break when she did hit him.

She now picked it up and positioned it. The ninja men were waiting to see if she could do it. Karai hadn't been able to kill the turtle before.

She had the very front of the bat positioned head on. Then, giving a battle cry, thinking of her brother, she let her enemy have it.

Leo had feared this moment. He cried out in pain when he felt the hard bat meet the pit of his stomach. But he didn't think it was going to be his stomach she struck first. He felt pain coursing in his stomach, now he just tried to breath. He wanted to go down on his knees, but that would just make him more vulnerable to her.

But as he was least expecting it, she hit him again, the same way. This time, it felt a lot worse. His legs began to bend, just about making him go down, but he had to resist going down.

"What- do you- plan- to accomplish- by doing- this?" Leo asked, breathing hard. "It won't- bring- him back."

"Making you suffer. Like the way I have suffered without him. Though you did kill him instantly." Hotaru said. Then she switched the bat's positions to how she would hold it if she was hitting a baseball.

With Leo already gasping for breath, she landed a third blow, but the bat had hit him elsewhere in the gut besides just right in the middle. She had hit the left side, and she would plan to beat the shell out of him, until he couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him to suffer that bad.

The Foot woman hit him several times in the stomach. Some on his right side, some on the left, and right in the middle. But it was when she hit him in the lower stomach, just above the knot on his belt, where he couldn't take it anymore.

He cried out as he fell to his knees. He was desperately trying to breath. His whole stomach hurt with pain that he had never felt before. It hurt with every breath. Sure, he had been hit in the stomach in a fight before, but not like this. Constantly being hit in the gut while being tied up.

Hotaru was having fun watching him being in pain.

But now that he was down, was she going to hit him on the head and kill him or knock him out? Hit him in the arms or anything? He didn't want to think about it, but he was worried for the rest of his body too. But right now, his wind was just gone. After over 9 blows, it would be.

Leo waited for the next blow, but it didn't come. Then he heard shuffling. She must be putting it away. He took a deep breath and let it go. A sigh of relief.

"Oh don't think it's over Turtle. The best is yet to come." He heard her say.

She was just waiting for him to plead for mercy too, but she had a feeling that wouldn't happen. He was too strong willed. But she would continue to hurt him, whether he liked it or not.

Leo just wanted so badly to be returned to his brothers.

"What about- my brothers?" Leo coughed.

"Don't worry about them. It's yourself you should be worried about." Hotaru said. "They are fine. It's only you that I wanted." She leaned down to see how the plastron looked.

She couldn't see much. It still looked intact, but she could still see his chest and stomach heaving. Then she got up.

"You must not have any food in your stomach, or you might have thrown up." She mocked him.

Hunger and food was the farthest thing from Leo's mind right now. He wouldn't eat anything even if she paid him! He had eaten earlier though, and it would have been dinner time when they got back home. Him and his bros had been on a dinner run when they were attacked. So he had been beaten mostly on an empty stomach.

Now he heard some more noise. He could only depend on his hearing right now. "Get him back on his feet." She said.

Strong arms grabbed his arms and pulled him back up. "Ah!" Leo gave a cry of pain. It hurt to stand up.

"Now hold him to make sure he doesn't go back down just yet."

Leo's knees were still bent. The pain in his stomach made him want to go back down, but now, he was being held up. But for what?

Hotaru now took a sword, like Leo's own swords, a katana into her hands.

Leo heard a sword sound. Oh no!

With gloves on her hands, she took the sharp end in her hands and she brought the hilt of the katana into Leo's already aching stomach. "Ah!" He cried out.

Then she switched to the way it was supposed to be held. Holding it to her right, she took a swipe, and it ended up piercing Leo's plastron.

The sword slashed into the left side of Leo's stomach, and it cut the harness holding his sword sheaths in place. And it proceeded to cut across his whole plastron. It didn't go in too deep, but deep enough to draw some blood.

Leo felt the harness on his right shoulder loosen as it was cut. But he could also feel something warm sliding down his plastron. He knew it was blood. She had pierced his plastron! Not only was his stomach aching and bruised, now it had a wound in it!

"Take him back to his brothers. But the next time will be major dissection on the wounded stomach." Leo heard her say.

"No!" Leo cried out as he was let go of and he fell to the floor again. Now he was in no condition to fight if it came to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Hotaru was gone, and Leo was left sitting there on the floor, the ninjas that were left were sure the turtle was too weak to fight them now. He was still breathing hard.

One came over behind Leo and turned his mask around again. Leo was glad for that. He had heard him come over, but what was he going to do to him?

Then the other that held the weapons came over to him and walked behind the pole. Leo heard the sound of a sword, and in a instant, his hands were now free!

"Ah!" Leo cried out as his arms suddenly came from behind his back, he rubbed them to get the blood moving again. But then he had to look at his stomach.

There was a long cut across his plastron from left to right. It was bleeding. And as much as his stomach hurt, his arms were instantly on it. It hurt so bad from the beating more than from the wound.

Then the ninja holding the weapons came around again and dropped the bag. He nodded to the other one and they both walked towards Leo.

"Get up Turtle."

Leo's eyes were closed tight, but he opened them and looked up at his captors angrily. He could barely breath, let alone stand.

When he didn't move, the ninjas reached down and grabbed him up.

Leo couldn't help but cry out as he was pulled to his feet again. He did want to see his brothers. Once he was with them, he knew his brothers would fight for his protection before they ever let him be taken away again for a dissection.

They began pulling him along. Leo tried to walk, but it hurt to move. But he had no choice. He wasn't going to just let them drag him. He had to keep his feet moving.

In the room where Don, Raph, and Mikey were, they had been in there for awhile now. They sure hoped Leo was alright. They knew they would pay Leo's tormentors back if they even so much as harmed him.

Then the door unlocked and opened.

Raph was ready to punch some faces in, but he stopped when he saw that Leo was now joining them. But he was now being dragged in.

Leo's feet had given out on him as he had only wanted to lay down because of the pain he was in.

All three brothers were concerned for their lead brother now more than ever. What had they done to him in such a short time?

The ninjas dropped Leo on the floor. He grunted in pain. Then they left, locking the door behind them.

"Leo!" All three cried at the same time.

Leo grimaced in pain and moved onto his left side. He moved his arms back to his stomach. "It- hurts!"

Mike, Don, and Raph came over to him. Don began to pick him up into his arms. "What hurts?" Then he noticed that Leo's arms were on his stomach. There was a trace of red on it.

"Leo, can you move your arms?" Don asked.

The leader reluctantly moved his hands and all three gasped as they saw the wound in his plastron. "What- what did they do to you?" Raph asked.

Leo was still breathing hard. He couldn't talk just yet.

"It's almost like they pierced something." Mikey said.

"No- Mikey." Leo managed to say in a gasping voice.

They were listening. "But, you're bleeding Leo."

"Yeah- but- I was- beaten- first, in my- stomach, before- I was cut." Leo rasped out.

Don was still holding Leo in his arms. He looked at Mike and Raph. "We have to wrap that wound up somehow. Guys, take off your masks." He said to Mike and Raph.

Mike and Raph took off their masks as Don also added to taking off his. He gave his to Raph.

The masks were put over Leo's wound. Leo winced, but let his brothers cover it up.

"Now we just need something to hold them in place." Don said. Then he looked at Mikey. "Mikey, take off your belt. We need it to hold our masks in place like a bandage."

Mike didn't complain. He took off his belt and handed it to Raph. Raph got down next to Leo's body. Since Leo was in Don's lap and arms, a part of the belt could go under him. They just didn't bother with Leo's belt because he didn't really want his stomach messed with right now.

Don took the part that came under Leo's shell while Raph brought over the other half. Then Don tied it. There was a big wince from Leo as Don tied it off. "Sorry Bro." Don said.

They looked over their handiwork. It wasn't bad. Just a bandage of purple, red, and orange to keep the bleeding at bay until they got home that a belt held in place. Then Don would patch up the wound back home.

"Don't go- celebrating just yet." Leo's voice was returning.

"We wrapped up the wound. That's the best we can do for now Leo." Don said.

"That's- not what I mean- Don."

"Then what do you mean?" Raph asked.

"The woman who- did this to me, plans to-" Leo winced in pain. "dissect me too."

"Over my dead body! She won't touch you again Bro!" Raph snarled.

"We have to get out of here and get home and get the wound treated." Don said.

"But, how are we going to get out of here?" Mikey asked.

"Good question." Don replied.

"And Leo's in no shape to move." Raph added. "Or fight."

"We can carry him out." Mike said.

"But not without running into a bunch of Foot ninjas." Don said. "We'll find a way. But like Raph said. We won't let them touch you again Leo."

Leo smiled for the first time since the capture. "I know you- won't."

"For now Bro, just try to get some rest." Don advised.

It wasn't easy for Leo to want to try to sleep with all the pain he was in, and being at the dangerous Foot building. But he closed his eyes, hands resting on his stomach, trying to get some rest. His head continued to rest on Donny's lap.

Raph and Mikey stood guard over Don and Leo. But Don was every bit as angry now and just as protective.


	7. Chapter 7

The Foot planned on keeping the turtles in the room overnight. Together. But tomorrow, Hotaru planned on dissecting Leonardo. This would be her final revenge as he died under her buzz saw!

In the room, Leo had fallen asleep. His head still on Don's right leg. Don had leaned back against the wall and also fallen asleep. Mikey was sleeping too, as he had gotten real bored. Raph was the only one awake. They were taking turns standing guard.

Back home, Splinter was more than concerned that his sons hadn't come home with dinner as they had promised after their training run. He had had to fix something else to eat instead. He tried to contact them on their phones, but they weren't answering.

Splinter did get April on her phone though. "April, have you seen my sons this evening?"

"No. They haven't been by here for awhile Master Splinter. Why?"

"I can't get them on their phones. I fear something is wrong. They have been gone too long for me not to worry. I might need you to track their phone signals."

"Ok. I'll be there Master Splinter." April said, and hung up. She would come down and prepare the tracking device to find the shell cell signals.

Meanwhile, the boys were now trying to devise their plan and they knew it wasn't going to be easy with Leo in this condition.

But Leo was always stronger than he let on. Even when he got injured. He would have to be close to death before he wouldn't really be able to try anything. He was also their strategist.

Over the night, while he had rested, some of the pain in his stomach had gone away from the beating, but the outside was extremely bruised. It was sore to the touch, especially in the middle. And now, he was beginning to feel the effect of the wound.

Leo's breathing had returned to normal, as had his voice.

Some of his blood had soaked into his brothers' masks while he was sleeping. But it was alright with his bros, as long as the bleeding was controlled.

Leo wanted to try to stand up. If he could stand, then he could carry himself out of here, but just couldn't fight, or he would risk tearing his wound open again, and at the moment, it did seem to be nicely closed.

But before his bros would let him stand up, Don wanted to get a new look at the cut. Mike's belt was untied and the masks moved aside.

Leo's plastron was bloodstained, but it was dry blood now. Don wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Then the masks were put back in place and tied off, getting another wince from Leo. "Sorry." Don said.

"I know you don't mean to." Leo said. "But now, if we're going to get out of here when they open the door, I have to be able to stand on my own. Now that I'm feeling better."

"But, doesn't that wound hurt Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, but it's nothing compared to the nausea I felt from the beating last night." Leo said.

The boys didn't get much sleep last night, having to take turns and all. But now, Leo was wanting to try standing on his own again.

His bros stood close by, but out of his way so he could try. He was by the wall. He used it for support. One hand on the wall, and the other on his stomach as he rose to his feet.

Leo felt some pain in his stomach as he got to his feet, but he didn't let it stop him.

"Just don't tear the wound open again Leo." Don warned.

"I'm trying not to Don." Leo replied. Now he was on his feet.

The trio smiled that their lead bro was standing. Maybe, despite his pain, Leo did stand a chance after all of being able to carry himself out of here. Then he took some steps.

Leo winced as he walked, evident that not all the pain was gone, but he had to do this.

A little later on, Mike began to complain about being hungry.

"Food is the least thing we should be worrying about Mikey." Leo said.

"I can't help it." Mikey said.

"We're all hungry too Mikey, but Leo's right. We just need to get out of here first, then we'll worry about food." Don said.

"I'm still not that hungry though." Leo said.

"Can imagine after last night." Raph said.

If the Foot came in with food to feed them, that would be their chance to escape, but chances were more likely they would be starved first. So they wouldn't fight back so easily. But either way, when they would come for Leo, fed or not fed first, the turtles were going to escape, WITH their brother alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Splinter, April, and Casey were out searching the city for the turtles now. Splinter was careful not to be seen in broad daylight, but his sons had been out all night and they couldn't be contacted. He couldn't sit by and do nothing.

He soon met up with April and Casey at the Foot building. These guys were the most likely to have taken his sons, and the tracker had led to here. But Splinter had been wanting to check the rooftops first to find out where there had been a struggle. He was too far away from that, but April had called him to meet them out back at the Foot building.

"How are we going to be able to sneak in?" Casey asked.

"I have been through the Foot's system before, and it won't be easy for my sons if any of them are injured." Splinter said.

"But if there are any of them hurt Splinter, you are sure to need help with them." April said.

"I agree with you April. Now we must be very careful and silent." He pointed out to Casey.

Then, the three of them began a trip into the building, mainly through the ventilation shafts. They would find the boys.

Hotaru was now ready for her final destruction of Leonardo. Karai would enjoy it too. Though she and the turtles had once been friends, after the banishment of her father, she would forever be Leo's enemy the most, and his brothers.'

"Go get Leonardo!" Karai ordered, with Hotaru at her side.

"It will be done Mistress." A ninja said as he and some others bowed and left to go get the said turtle.

In the room, all four of them were awake, watching to see how well Leo could move about because of his wound. He _had _to be able to fight to be able to get out of here with his brothers. He stopped when he heard a sound. All his bros perked up at the sound.

The door was unlocking! Now was the time and possibly only chance to get out of here.

Don, Raph, and Mikey got into positions, with Leo behind them. He held the wound.

Six ninjas entered. Four of them had guns in their hands. "Give us the blue masked one. It is time for another test."

"Over my dead body!" Raph yelled and attacked.

Don and Mikey attacked too. They weren't going to let them take Leo again without a fight.

"With pleasure!" And the ninjas started firing. The turtles fought and knocked all the guns out the ninjas hands.

As much as Leo wanted to partake in the fight, he stayed back as he didn't want to reopen his wound.

It didn't take long for the trio of Leo's bros to take the ninjas out, guns or not. They stood proudly over the unconscious bodies. "Now let's get out of here." Don advised.

"Good idea." Mikey said.

Leo came around the bodies and joined the others, then they went the way they remembered coming in.

It was a little harder on Leo to be doing all this running because of pain in his stomach, but he was determined to get out of here. Don took hold of him so he could keep on moving.

They got past the hallway entrance they had come down before and turned left, ready to find the way out. They were headed out perfectly, with not interference from anything, but the ninjas in their room had come to and called for back up. That the turtles were escaping.

Some ninjas were now blocking their path. "Going somewhere Turtles?"

"Yes! We're getting out of here!" Mikey declared. The turtles were all unarmed, but they could still fight.

"I don't think so. Attack! Get Leonardo!"

"Don, stay with Leo while me and Mikey take these idiots out!" Raph said, and he and Mike lashed out.

Don nodded. He would protect Leo.

Splinter, April, and Casey had found the guys' stuff, and now were moving up another shaft, when they heard some loud shouting and fighting sounds. They hurried on up.

They found a vent, and down below, was Raph and Mikey fighting off some Foot goons. But where was Don and Leo? They would get out of here and help them.

Splinter kicked the vent out of the way. Then he and his human friends jumped out.

"Master Splinter! April! Casey!" Leo and Don cried out in surprise and happiness.

The voices had come from behind.

"Leonardo!" Splinter said.

"Raph! Mikey! Catch!" Casey shouted.

They looked back from fighting and their own weapons were being thrown towards them. They got away from the ninjas and caught their weapons. "Thanks Casey! Now to kick ninja butt even harder!" Raph said and went back to fighting.

Casey also threw Don's Bo staff to him. He caught it, but he wasn't leaving Leo's side. Then Casey joined the fray.

The rat and April came over to Leo and Don. "I'll help Donny." April said.

"How is Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"He'll be fine Master. As soon as we can get him home and get his wound treated." Don said.

"I'm well enough Sensei. I can move." Leo confirmed.

"Good. Now I must help your brothers." Splinter said and he jumped over to join the fight. He didn't push Don to join because he knew that Don was like the medic, and April could help.

Soon, the ninjas were defeated. Now the family could continue on.

An alarm was sounding off in the building, that there was a prisoner escape going on. It didn't matter to the ones trying to get out, they just wanted out.

The turtles soon found the entrance to where they were brought in. They had run into several ninjas on the way there, but they all took them out. Leo was going to be saved no matter what.

All seven friends burst out the doors and April and Casey led the way to the back to where the Battle Shell was parked.

Leo was helped inside the truck. He held his stomach as he sat down in a seat. "OW!" He winced.

"We'll be home soon Leo." Don told him.

Raph got at the wheel and took off.

The Foot ran out of the building, but stopped when the truck took off. One of them took out a com link and phoned up top to Karai and Hotaru.

"What is going on down there?" Karai asked.

"Uh, Mistress, we have to report that, the turtles have escaped."

"What?" She shouted into the com link. Then she hung up in anger.

"What's going on Mistress?" Hotaru asked.

"It seems that the turtles have gotten away Hotaru. You will have to wait another day to get your revenge on Leonardo."

"What? I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!" Hotaru had sworn a personal vengeance on that turtle for killing her brother. She would never rest until he was dead too.


	9. Chapter 9

They soon got home and they rushed Leo to Don's infirmary. The lights were turned on so Don could get a good look at the wound.

Don untied Mike's belt that had held the bandanas in place. The masks were all blood stained, but they had kept the wound from totally causing a bunch of blood loss.

"Ooh! That's bad Don." April said as she saw the wound too.

"I know. Tell them what happened Leo, like what you told us." Don said.

Leo was glad to be home, now the whole story needed to be told. He let Don look at the wound on his belly and clean it up while he told the story.

"As far as I know, there was this young female ninja there and she wanted revenge on me, for she said that I killed her brother." Leo started.

"You're not a killer Leo." April said.

"I know, but if I did kill him, then it was entirely in self defense. I don't remember it though. But anyway, she said I killed him, and she had my mask turned around so I couldn't see what she was going to do to me. She used some kind of weapon to land several hard blows into my stomach, hurting me and leaving it hard to breath. Then I heard her use a sword, and she slashed my stomach. That's how I got this wound." Leo explained.

"She was so cruel and heartless!" April growled.

"No more than the rest of the Foot clan." Raph said.

"Um, now that the story's been told, can everyone leave me and April to work now. I need to see to what extent what damage was really done to Leo's stomach." Don ordered.

"Ok. Take care my son." Splinter said, and he rounded up everyone but April out of the infirmary.

Leo was kept awake, but he was wincing in pain as he let his doc bro examine deeper into the wound. The wound was reopened again, and fresh blood appeared.

April held Leo's hand as she kept on wiping the blood away so Don could see into the wound.

When he was done, Don set down his tools and said, "The wound isn't very deep Leo. That's good, but we still need to patch it up. So none of your organs were pierced."

"Thanks Don." Leo winced.

"Your welcome Bro. Now I'm going to go get the medical supplies." Don said and he left, leaving April to keep Leo calm.

"At least it's just a wound Leo." April smiled at him.

"Yeah, but it still- hurts!" Leo cringed.

"I know, but it will be over soon." She coaxed.

It didn't take Don long to gather up his supplies. Antiseptic, bandages, glue.

"Okay Leo. I have the supplies now. Do you think you can handle this if I let you be awake?" Don asked.

"I've handled it all so far." Leo replied.

"Ok. April, just keep him calm. I'll try not to hurt you Leo, but I have to get the cut back together." Don said.

"Okay." April and Leo said together.

Leo laid his head back on the pillow. He would let Don work and not complain.

Don looked at what he had to work on. Leo's plastron was pretty well intact, save the long cut across it. He had to do some pressing on it to get it evened up again, then he asked April to hold it in place with her free hand while he put the patch up and glue over the cut.

Don didn't think the wound was that bad to have to knock Leo out, so Leo was awake through it all, he just didn't look.

Everyone else waited anxiously in the living room.

Once the patch was glued on, Don said, "Ok Leo, now we're going to have you sit up so we can get the bandages on, just to make sure it stays on."

"Ok." Leo winced. He was helped into a sitting position.

Don now took a long roll of bandages and he and April helped each other wrap it around Leo's upper middle, just above his belt. Leo kept his arms up as they did so. Some of his lower chest was wrapped up too, but it was all nicely wrapped.

"There, it's done." Don said.

Leo looked down at his stomach. It was nicely wrapped, but he still felt guilty that he had even let him and his bros even fall into that trap in the first place. He held his belly as he got off the table.

"You want any pain medicine?" Don asked.

"That would be nice." Leo responded.

Donny gave him some medicine to help with the pain. "Now I suggest that you go get some rest, let the wound mend."

Leo nodded. He, Don and April followed his out of the infirmary.

Splinter, Raph, Mikey, and Casey all stood up now. They calmly came over. "So what was the verdict Don?" Raph asked.

"It was only a wound. No organs were pierced. I put a patch over the cut, but it will take a few weeks to mend before he can train again or he risks opening it again. The bandages should help to keep it in place." Don explained.

"Now that that's settled, anyone for dinner?" Mikey asked.

"After all that work, dinner does sound pretty good right now." Don said. "Leo, if you feel like it, you can eat dinner with us, then go to bed."

"It has been a long night." Leo said. "I suppose I could do with a meal too."

"Yay!" Mike cheered and went into the kitchen to prepare some food.

The rest would wait in the living room for the call that dinner was ready. April and Casey would stay too, to help out with the celebration meal.

Once they were all sitting down, they were talking and waiting, but they all couldn't resist looking at Leo's bandaged belly.

Leo knew that attention was on him because of his bandages, but it couldn't be helped. Everyone was just concerned about him. "I'll be fine guys." He assured them.

Don, Raph, and Mikey also had new masks on now that they were home again and Leo had been treated.

A half hour later, "Dinner is ready!" was heard from Mikey in the kitchen.

"Shall we go eat?" April asked.

"Let's. I'm starving!" Casey said.

"No more than us, Case. We didn't have food all night." Raph argued. "Mikey was a pain to deal with about it."

"As he always is when he's hungry." Don added.

Leo winced as he stood. Bending in his belly just hurt him right now. It wasn't just the wound, but the deep bruising too. He made it to the kitchen on his own.

The table was laden with food. They were all starving, and with all the rescue work that had gone on to save not just all the turtles, but Leo's life in particular, the food was well worth the reward.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, April and Casey went home while Splinter and his sons went to bed. They all needed some rest.

Leo sat in his room, feeling sorry for himself. He hated failure. He was glad that his brothers had been spared the torture, but they would have been hurt or killed too the longer they had stayed there. But it was him who had gone first, not out of necessity. He had been forced. He didn't want to go through that again.

Over the next few weeks as his plastron healed, Leo was not allowed to train. The bruising healed faster than the cut. He was also forced to stay home while Don, Raph and Mikey did the patrols.

Leo watched TV, meditated, and read books to pass his time when he wasn't sleeping. He was too stubborn to stay in bed all the time.

He also did a lot of thinking while he was recovering. He was sure the girl would try again, but he would be well again before they faced each other again. If he had killed her brother, then he was sorry about that, but they shouldn't have been in the Foot and it never would have happened. The Foot were all the same to him.

Heartless monsters.

Finally, after a month of recovery, Don took Leo's bandages off to examine the patch up. The cover was still on over the cut, but it was on there well enough that the bandages could come off now. The patch would come off on its own in a few more weeks, but Leo was well enough that Don gave him the go ahead of training again.

Leonardo was more than happy to grab his katanas again and start sparring. Don smiled, watching him go bounding out with some enthusiasm. It was good to see Leo's good attitude was back.

During the first training session that evening since Leo had been injured, Splinter eyed the patch on his lead son's upper stomach. The patch just moved with Leo's body and didn't show any signs of coming off. He had been matched with Don tonight just in case if something happened.

But after it was over, Don asked him how it felt.

"My stomach feels just fine Donny." Leo said.

"Ok. But we still don't want it coming open again." Don said.

"I'm sure it won't. What about patrol? Am I well enough for that? I'm getting restless down here."

"I know. But it was for your own good. We can give it a try tonight, but I must insist Leo, that you protect your stomach from kicks and such from enemies. It may seem well enough, but a good kick from a strong enemy could probably re-injure it." Don inquired.

"I will Don. Anything to get out and get some fresh air again." Leo said happily.

That night, all four turtles were a team again on patrol.

Leo was able to jump over buildings with all the grace and form he had before. His belly didn't bother him at all. He even played his bro's games. There was nothing found tonight, but there would be other nights.

Then, after 3 more weeks, the patch came off of Leo's stomach. He looked down at the spot. The patch had done its job. The cut was closed for good. Leo knew there would be a long scar across his upper plastron. But it was kind of a reminder that Leo had been the one to go through the tortures instead of his brothers, who he would gladly trade his life for theirs in a heartbeat.

The girl still hadn't shown herself, but he was sure she would one day. And when she did, he would be ready for her.

The End


End file.
